hnhfandomcom-20200215-history
Boar
A boar is one of many different kinds of wild animals in the game. Boars also stand out as being one of the tougher creatures due to their aggressive nature and the likelihood of encountering them on forest terrain. Fortunately, boars are notably slower than most other animals as their fastest movement speed is somewhat slower than a player's running speed, making it possible to outrun them given enough time and stamina. On a semi-frequent occasion, boars will kill a player after knocking them out. To get to you, boars will destroy any objects obstructing their path with lower than Soak 25, meaning only Palisades and Brickwalls stop boars from chasing you. The quality of a Boar's Raw Boarhide, Raw Boar, Entrails, and Intestines are softcapped by Survival and your carving tool. its bones and tusks are only softcapped by Survival. (See Quality#Skill_values) Finally, boars may be tamed to become domesticated pigs. Combat Behavior Boars will attack with a stomp when their attack meter is high enough. They will also use a move that will give them initiative points and another that will fill both attack and defense meter. Sometimes they will use a special move that will shift the balance towards their favor by one if they have enough initiative points. If their advantage gets high enough, boars will start using a move that will rapidly increase their attack and defense meter (indicated by a throbbing heart). How to combat them Use dash to counter against the defense drain and side step each time they use the special move to shift balance in their favor. Alternatively, you can simply try to use opportunity knocks a few times before hitting them to undo the initiative gain and damage them. If the boar starts gaining too much advantage over you, try to use opportunity knocks a few times followed by a valorous strike to return advantage back to 0. If things start to go bad, find a cliff or a house to retreat towards to get out of their attack range. Boars move a bit slower than running speed, so you should be able to outrun them provided your stamina can hold. Boars are able to destroy Roundpole Fences so it is not advisable to use them for escape. It should be noted that when the boar's health begins to fall past a lower level it will turn passive and attempt to flee. Tips It is well known that boars are one of the few animals which run slower than a Hearthling's third speed. Use this to your advantage if you need to flee from them or when trying to hunt them. If they begin to run away from you, you can punch them from behind for maximum damage, even with no red bar. For an easy kill against boars, sling rocks at them from a boat, and then when they start to run you can hop out and chase them down. Boars, like all other creatures, cannot travel past cliffs, or break palisades.